Understanding how to set business goals within a company or enterprise in order to determine how to distribute resources or evaluate performance is of enormous importance and has a significant impact on the company's success in the marketplace. In a geographically distributed business, goals should be monitored, modeled, and optimized taking into account market opportunity relative to specific geographies. In particular, it is important to know how geographic variables affect market opportunity for particular product types and industries. With such knowledge, one can begin to understand how to adjust various goals in order to achieve appropriate performance. It can be difficult to model and describe geographic market opportunity. Often, business goals for various geographies are developed independently within an enterprise and no one person or organization has the comprehensive knowledge necessary to accurately determine how geographic market opportunity varies.